yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 33
② |romaji = Kekkō ② |caption = |volume = 4 |arc = Jailbreak Arc |pages = 19 |release = April 03, 2017 |wsj = 2017 (#18) |prev = Chapter 32 |next = Chapter 34 |debut = }} ②|Kekkō ②}} is the thirty-third chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis Mama is planning an all-nighter to prevent anything bad from happening. Mama hears Emma's cry and rushes to the dining room. When she got it, she saw a sea of fire. When she used her tracker, there was a signal inside the sea of flame, hinting that Ray may be inside. Mama rushes and wants to put out the fire ASAP. Amidst all the chaos, Emma vanishes. Mama finds that Emma cut her left ear, and thinks back to what the children were wearing before leaving the house cause of the fire. Every child is safe outside, and we can see Ray with a towel on his left ear, hinting that he also cut his left ear and left it in the dining room to trick Mama. All of this is going according to Norman's plan. Plot With Ray's shipment set for tomorrow, Mama indulges in some thought. Isabella appears at ease, as Don and Gilda don't seem to have been able to accomplish anything much. However, just as she's about to begin her nightly rounds, Emma's scream rings out. She rushes to the dining hall, only to find it engulfed in flames. Emma rushes to Isabella's side and pleads with her to help Ray. Witnessing Emma's extraordinary distress, and above all the fact that a transmitter is emitting a signal from within the blaze, gives Isabella the conviction that this is Ray's attempt at retaliation. On her way to retrieve a fire extinguisher to rescue Ray, Isabella comes across Gilda. She leaves the evacuation of the kids to Gilda and attempts to put out the fire with the fire extinguisher. However, the flames are fierce, and the sprinklers, broken by Ray, are no help. At this point, Isabella notices that Emma, who had been by her side, has vanished. She checks the tracking device. Following its response, she heads to another room, and there she finds nothing but Emma's ear. And at last, Isabella now recalls that Gilda had already had her shoes on when they happened to meet earlier, and realizes that this is a breakout. Emma meets up with everyone in the forest. Ray, too, is missing an ear but is otherwise unharmed. He seems to have an expression that says he has no idea what in the hell is going on. Flashback to 20 minutes ago. Emma catches in mid-air the match that Ray had dropped, and relays to him a message from Norman. "You can die anywhere else. I'll show you something good, so shut up and come with us." Norman had predicted that Ray would try to kill himself. The kids arrive at Emma and Ray's location, bringing tools for escape and a change of clothes. "We'll explain later. Everything is going as Norman planned. Escape, Ray." Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Volume 4 Chapters Category:Jailbreak Arc Chapters